Twisted Descent
by siderisn
Summary: After breaking up with Valkyrie, Fletcher moves to Australia and finds himself a new girlfriend. Fletcher finally seems to have a near perfect life. That is, until his girlfriend Myra is kidnapped and Fletcher is forced to team up with two mysterious figures in order to save her. And stop an evil that has been hidden for thousands of years.
1. Chapter 1: Almost Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1: Almost Perfect.

Fletcher looked out at the harbor from the Sydney Harbor Bridge. He tilted his head slightly so he could see the stars in the sky. It was a beautiful view. Fletcher sighed, nearly everything reminded him of Valkyrie. He still couldn't forget the day Valkyrie dumped him and discovered she had been cheating on him with a vampire. The betrayal still hurt, a lot. He had eventually gone to Ghastly and talked about it with him and it had helped a bit. But even when he had saved Valkyrie from Caelan he still couldn't forgive her. He had told her that he was moving to Australia and that was it really.

After, he had met Myra. He felt the same way about her as he did about Valkyrie. Except he was sure Myra wasn't going to cheat on him with a vampire. She was beautiful and loved him, that was what made their relationship special. Still, Valkyrie would appear in his mind every once and a while, reminding him of the betrayal. Not all of these memories however are just about Valkyrie. Some would include Skulduggery or Tanith and Ghastly. But she would always be in it with them. He would also remember the time the Diablerie forced him into opening a portal to the world of the Faceless ones.

Fletcher shock his head slightly, just the thought of the faceless ones to him made him feel weird. Besides, Fletcher had to focus on a normal life as well as one full of magic. His felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. He opened it up to reveal a text from Myra saying how he should be heading home. Fletcher placed the phone in his pocket and started walking. He new he could merely teleport home, but he wanted to take things slow. Fletcher stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked. He kicked a few pebbles on the ground as he did. Sometimes he missed going on adventures with Skulduggery and Valkyrie. He remembered when he had first met them. They were trying to convince him not to go with Billy-Ray Sanguine and to come with them instead. Fletcher was very stubborn back then and decided to listen to neither of them. He also remembered when he had kissed Valkyrie just as she was about to go save Skulduggery from the Faceless ones.

Fletcher shook his head around again. He had to stop thinking about Valkyrie so much. He had a girlfriend and a new life. Sure he was still training to be a great teleporter but he also had a normal life to deal with as well.

Soon Fletcher came to his apartment's building. The usual doorman had been replaced a month ago with a tall bulky man named Dean Russell. Personally, Fletcher didn't like him. There was something funny about him that Fletcher didn't like. Dean opened the door without saying anything and Fletcher walked through. "A thank you every once and a while would be nice," said Dean as Fletcher proceeded to the elevator. Fletcher paused momentarily and then continued his walk without saying anything.

Fletcher waiting in the elevator, for some reason it was moving slower then usual. Fletcher snuck a look at his watch and saw that he had been in the elevator for nearly 5 minutes. Finally he came to his floor. He stepped out and proceeded to his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped in. It was dark and no lights were on. Suddenly Fletcher heard a scream and ran into the next room. He quickly flicked the light switch on and the room was illuminated with light. Squatting in the corner of the room was a man wearing a tight black outfit that covered all of his body. A black belt was wrapped around his waist and he was wearing a black mask that covered his entire face. He also happened to be holding Myra. His right hand was covering her mouth and his opposite hand was strung around her lower chest. The man lifted his hand off Myra's mouth and smashed the window opened. "Help!" Screamed Myra as Fletcher charged forward. Both Fletcher and Myra stretched out their hands and tried to reach out to each other, but the man jumped out the window with Myra before they could touch hands. Fletcher quickly pictured outside the building and teleported there.

The man turned as Fletcher appeared. Fletcher could only guess by the way the man turned that he was stunned by how Fletcher had suddenly appeared. "Let her go!" cried Fletcher as he disappeared and then reappeared next to the man with a baseball bat. Fletcher swung the bat at the man's head and it hit dead on. The man stumbled forward but didn't let go of Myra. Fletcher swung the bat again but the man was ready for it. He grabbed the bat with his empty hand and kicked Fletcher in the chest. Fletcher felt the air escape from his lungs as the man's foot hit him. Fletcher fell back and quickly disappeared. Fletcher appeared this time with a bowling ball on top of the building. The man was looking around rather then up and didn't see the bowling ball falling towards his head. CRASH! The man collapsed onto the ground, yet his hold on Myra didn't loosen. Fletcher teleported down next to the man and Myra and was about to try and get her loose when a thin man wearing the same clothes as the other man appeared out of nowhere and kicked Fletcher in the back. The man then touched the bigger man and shadows were suddenly all over him, the other man and Myra. The shadows separated and vanished, the two men and Myra were gone. "No! Cried Fletcher as he smashed his fists against the ground. Suddenly a black Lamborghini flew out of some bushes and landing right next to Fletcher. A young girl wearing a black coat quickly got out and stabbed Fletcher with a needle. Fletcher removed the needle and tried to teleport but couldn't concentrate enough to do so. Everything was going black and he couldn't make out the face of the girl in black. Fletcher passed out.

Authors Note:

What did you think of the first chapter. Please go easy on me as this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Black

Chapter 2: Back in Black.

Fletcher awoke to see that he was in a very well lit room. The walls were white and the roof was also white. He looked around to see that the room was empty; the only piece of furniture in the room was the table he was lying on.

Fletcher quickly sat up. He tried teleporting but couldn't. "You won't be able to teleport in here," said a voice from behind him. Fletcher turned around and saw the girl that had stabbed him with the needle. She had short dark hair and light toned skin. Her eyes were a light blue and she was about Fletcher's height. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She was leaning against the wall near the door. Fletcher quickly charged at her but she quickly stepped out of the room and Fletcher hit an invisible wall. She folder her arms and smiled. "You can't get out that way either," she said in a smart voice. "Who are you, what do you want with me?" demanded Fletcher. "Calm down," she said as she folder her arms. "Were not your enemy." "Then explain why you stabbed me with a needle and now keeping me locked up," replied Fletcher. "I tranquilized you so you wouldn't run away and your locked up for the same reason," she replied. "Who are you?" Asked Fletcher finally starting to calm down. "Name's Leash," she replied. "And we need your help."

Suddenly a tall man wearing a black hoody with bandages wrapped around his hands appeared out from behind Leash. He had brown hair, fair skin and wore blue jeans.

"And you are?" Asked fletcher. The man looked up slightly and said, "Chain." Chain pressed a button on the wall and Fletcher felt a strange tingling felling go through him. "You can come out now," said Chain.

Both Chain and Leash moved out from the doorway so Fletcher could get out. "Follow us," said Chain as he and Leash turned around and proceeded down a hall. Fletcher followed them silently and saw that the halls were exactly the same as the room. White with no furniture. They rounded a corner and came to a big room and they all stepped inside.

The room had three long tables in it. Each was facing one of the walls except the wall with the doorway. One man occupied each table. Each was dressed in a black cloak. "You failed to capture Brute and Stealth?" Asked the man on the right. "Yes," replied Chain. "But you have brought someone back with you," said the man on the left. "His name is Fletcher Renn, last of the teleporters, the one who opened the door to the Faceless Ones world twice and the allies of Irish Sanctuary agents Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain," said Leash. "Good," said the man in the middle. "Mr. Renn here will be quit useful indeed. Get Mr. Renn suited up and stop these mad men. And try to figure out what they're up to while your at it." "Very well," said Chain as he turned to face Fletcher. "Lets go."

The three left the room and proceeded down the hall. "What's going on?" Asked Fletcher who was confused. "Are you Australia Sanctuary members or something?" "No," replied Leash. "We're secret sanctuary operation members." "Huh?" replied Fletcher. "Basically were a Sanctuary except were unknown to all other Sanctuary's," said Leash. "Those men who you fought are apart of the Shadow Stalker society. An evil group of people with magic infused powers and are extremely dangerous," said Chain. "They were thought to have been all captured years ago but somehow they're back and up to something evil no doubt." They walked to black door where Chain produced a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The room was full with many types of weapons and strange clothing. They stepped inside and Fletcher looked around. "For some reason they came after your girlfriend Myra and we were, a bit to late to stop them," said Leash. Fletcher suddenly remembered that Myra had been kidnapped. "So are we going to go and bust there heads open," said Fletcher. "Something like that," said Chain who was taking down a pair of blue jeans and a black zip jumper from the wall. "Hey, I am not wearing that," said Fletcher. "It's a morpher suit," replied Leash. "It boosts your powers." "Oh, when you put it that way, I guess it's fine," replied Fletcher as he took the clothes from Chain. He proceeded into a changing room and slipped into the jeans and jumper. As he did he felt a tingling feeling go through his body. Outside, Leash put on a black coat and Chain took a revolver. Fletcher stepped out of the changing room and said, "let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Double or Nothing

Chapter 3: Double or Nothing.

The three proceeded to the black Lamborghini. Chain stepped into the drivers seat while Leash into the passenger. Fletcher opened the door into the back and sat in the middle. Chain put the key in and turned it. The engine gave a fierce roar and sped off. Fletcher looked out the window and thought of Myra. How could he let her get kidnapped. He turned his attention back to Chain and Leash. "So what powers do you have?" "I'm a necromancer and Chain is an elemental," replied Leash. "Where we going?" Asked Fletcher. "Were visiting an old friend who might be able to help us," said Chain as he slowed down and turned down a narrow dirt road. The road was bumpy and Fletcher found this very unpleasant. Soon they stopped and got out. In front of them was a small two-story house. It was beat and run down. The windows were tinted and the house looked like it was going to fall apart any minute now. Chain knocked on the door and a loud grunt was heard. Chain opened the door and the three of them walked in. Right there sat an old man. He was bold and wore a brown trench coat all over his body. There was no furniture and no light. The house looked even worse on the inside. "What do you want Chain?" Spat the old man. "Hello Daken," said Chain. "We need your help." Daken looked up slightly and said," And how am I going to do that?" "By telling us some things we need to know," replied Chain. "What makes you think I have the information you seek," spat Daken. "You're wanted in 3 countries and you have a giant bounty on your head, you need to know what's happening constantly if you want to live," replied Chain. Daken looked at them and smirked. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Laughed Daken. "Thanks for coming!" Spat Daken. "What!" Cried Leash as many Shadow Stalker ninjas appeared from the shadows.

Chain clicked his fingers and a fireball appeared in his hand. He threw the fireball at one of the ninja's and it hit dead on. He then bunched up both of his hands into fists and fire appeared on them. He charged at the ninja's and struck a heavy blow to five ninjas.

Leash flexed her right arm out to reveal her necromancer bracelet. Shadow's exploded from it and smashed into 7 ninjas. Leash quickly reached behind her back and pulled out a bat and threw it to Fletcher.

Fletcher quickly teleported behind ninjas and attacked them with the bat before teleporting away.

Chain produced a revolver from his pocket and allowed fire to flow into it. He shot 3 bullets out of it. The bullets however were made of fire and exploded on impact, sending 10 ninjas flying.

Leash used her powers to create a sword made of shadows and uses it to bat around a couple of ninja's.

Daken grew angry when he saw that Fletcher, Leash and Chain were winning. "Dang nab it!" cried Daken as he got up off his chair and revealed a cane. He shot three bolts of shadows out for it. Each blast hitting all three of them. Chain quickly got up pushed at the air. Daken fell back as the invisible wall hit him and Fletcher, Leash and Chain were back on their feet. Chain punched the ground and a small earthquake occurred. The ninjas fell of balance and Leash managed to attack all of them with a blast of shadows.

Chain strolled up to Daken who was still on the ground and picked him up by the collar. "Give me one good reason why you decided to help them?" Asked Chain. "I don't know, they just came and told me to do it if I wanted to live, they new you would come here!" Pleaded Daken. Chain dropped him and turned to the door. "Wait!" Cried Daken. "You can't leave me here for them to come and get revenge on me for failing!" "You've been wanted for 100 years," said Leash. "I'm sure you'll think of something." The three left Daken in the house, got in the Lamborghini and left.

"How did they know we would be there?" Asked Fletcher. "There's probably a spy in the Sanctuary," said Chain. Fletcher looked at him for a second and then said, "You don't look to worried," said Fletcher. "Well deal with the rat when we need to," replied Chain. "But for now we need to figure out what they're up to." "How do you know they're doing something bad?" Asked Fletcher. "Because they wouldn't keep trying to kill us then," replied Leash.

Suddenly the windscreen went jet black and Chain hit the breaks. The car made a loud screech as it came to a stop. Suddenly the car was off the ground and it was flipped. Fletcher did his best to keep his lunch down as the car did the longest upside down fall he had ever experienced. He wanted to teleport but he couldn't focus enough to do so. Fletcher could hear Leash cursing while Chain was whispering things like, "this is going to ruin the paint job," and "no one messes with my car." Finally the car came down with a crash and Fletcher felt the roof smash into his head and heard the windows smash. Fletcher took off his seat belt and turned his body so he was standing on the roof. There was blood leaking down his face and he had blood in his hair. Chain and Leash were trapped were they sat. The car had buckled and was nearly crushing them. Leash had blood all over her face and head and Chain was the same. Fletcher put his hands on their shoulders and teleported them and himself outside the car.

The three looked up to see a whole heap of Shadow Stalker ninjas, double the amount they faced at Daken's place and Brute and Stealth were also there. There was no sign of the person who made the windscreen go black. "Time to die," said Stealth as shadow's coiled around him and he disappeared. Brute cracked his knuckles and charged.

Chain let fire flow onto his fists and charged at Brute as well. They hit each other dead on and fell to the ground. Chain got up first and threw a couple of fireballs at him. Brute slowly got up, ignoring the burning pain in his chest. He threw a punch at Chain and he flew back into a tree. Chain recovered quickly and pushed at the air. The invisible wall hit Brute but he didn't seem to fazed by it. He charged forward but Chain jumped over him, grabbed him but the shoulders and flipped him. He came down with a thump and he tried to get up but Chain kicked him in the head.

Suddenly a back shadow came up behind him and took the form of Stealth who then proceeded to choke Chain. Leash came up behind them and punched him in the back of the head. Stealth let go of Chain who then turned around and kicked him in the groin. Stealth fell to the ground screaming.

Chain pulled out his revolver and said," that was for my car." He sent fire into his revolver and shot a couple of fire bullets at some ninjas. The bullets sent them flying and he continued to shot bullets.

Leash was sending wave after wave of shadows at the ninjas and Fletcher was teleporting behind them, hitting them, and teleporting away and finding a new target.

Suddenly a man bearing a black staff and wearing a black suit stepped out from behind a tree. He was tall and had black hair and red eyes. He held up his staff and shadow's burst from it. It smashed into Chain who was taken by surprise. Leash made a shield of shadows to protect her, but the man's shadows were stronger and they broke through and smashed into Leash. Fletcher quickly teleported out of the way of the shadows and the Man turned his attention back to Chain ad Leash who were just getting up.

Chain punched the ground and a small earthquake occurred. The Man however was not thrown off balance. Chain clicked his fingers and a fireball appeared. He threw it at the man but he protected himself with some shadows.

The Man shot out some shadows and picked up Chain and Leash with them. He then smashed them into the ground and called back the shadows.

Fletcher teleported behind the man and swung his bat at him. At the last moment shadow's coiled around the man's head as a shield and the bat snapped on impact. The man grabbed Fletcher by the shoulder but he teleported and suddenly they were in the sky. The Man let go and Fletcher teleported back to the ground. The Man swung his staff and shadows appeared and broke his fall. The man pressed a button on a small silver box on his belt. Fletcher charged at him. He was planning to teleport the man far away from here. As he went to though he felt a jolt of electricity go through his whole body and he collapsed to the ground in pain. The Man smiled and pointed to the box on his belt. He smashed his staff into Fletcher's gut and he screamed for about a second. The man picked up Fletcher, Chain and Leash with shadows. "Derek," said Chain. "Hello Chain," replied Derek. "Why are you working for the Shadow Stalkers?' Asked Chain. "They've offered me something I couldn't refuse and now, well I'm going to have to kill you," said Derek. "Well I'm going to slowly torture you to death actually. So good night for now."

Derek smiled and the shadow's covered Chain, Leash and Fletcher. All three started to fell drowsy and Fletcher attempted to teleport but he felt a shock go up his spine. The box was still affecting him.

Chain, Leash and Fletcher passed out.


End file.
